ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Dylan and the 11
Dylan and the 11 is the first episode of Dylan 11: Ultimate Evolution. It is the first of a two-part episode. Summary Dylan wakes up on his birthday to find a present from the Plumber's. Inside is the Infinitrix, which attaches itself to his arm. Shortly after, an alien warlord named Xeros arrives on Earth in search of the Infinitrix. Dylan must defeat Xeros if he is to keep the Infinitrix. Story Dylan stares at the garage door. He reads a sign aloud, “Stay out Dylan. I mean it.” He frowns, “It’s so a car.” Walking into the house, he sees a small cube with hemispheres on each face. He picks it up and looks at it. Engraved into one side are the words, “From Magister Hulka.” Dylan’s eyes widen, “Uh oh.” He carefully twists one of the hemispheres. The sphere expands and dissolves, revealing a metal pod. Dylan puts his hand on the pod and it opens. A piercing light blinds Dylan, who falls backwards. He opens his eyes and looks around. Looking inside the sphere, he sees nothing. “IT’S EMPTY!?!? Wait…” He looks at his left arm. A white and grey metal glove has somehow attached itself to his arm. Observing the glove, he comes to a realisation, “It’s an Ultimatrix!” “Not quite!” A green hologram of Azmuth appears, hovering above the Ultimatrix symbol, “It’s similar to the Ultimatrix, except better, just don’t tell Ben! It’s called the Infinitrix.” Dylan smiles and says, “Hi Azmuth!” Azmuth looks up at him, “Oh, it’s you. I told them to give it to someone responsible.” “Dylan’s face sinks, “So you gave it to Magister Hulka, who gave it to me?” “I gave it to the Plumbers, so they could choose.” “They chose me? I’m honoured!” Azmuth sighs, “The galaxy is most definitely doomed.” The hologram flickers and disappears. “Now what?” A loud beeping echoes through the room. Dylan pulls out his Plumbers badge. A hologram of Gwen Tennyson appears, “Are you Dylan Jones?” “Yes, why?” “I contacted you to warn you about Xeros.” “Who’s that?” “He’s after the Infinitrix. He’s demanding that the wielder meet him in System City park. I checked the Plumber archives to find out who he is and not much turned up.” “So what did you find?” “His main weakness is that he’s been enhanced with cybernetics. With enough water, the cybernetics cut out. Good luck.” “How did you contact me?” “This isn’t the time.” The hologram disappears. “How do I work this thing?” He looks at it closely then twists the Infinitrix symbol, “Is this it?” The alien selector pops up. He twists it again and a hologram of a tiger-like alien appears. “Hey, that’s Rath! Ben’s got this guy!” He twists it again and the hologram becomes a crystal alien, “Now this one, I haven’t seen Ben use!” He runs outside and slams down on the Infinitrix. Dylan is devoured in a green light. The light fades and Dylan has become the crystal alien, “Ampethyst! I’m going smart with the naming!” A large, black ship hovers above the massive park. A circular pad on the underside of the ship slides away and a pale blue beam of light shoots down. A tall, muscular alien in black robotic armour appears in a ripple-like effect. The light fades and the alien steps forward, cracking the ground beneath him. Spiralling down each arm are two thin, clear tubes which connect to his spiked gauntlets. Similar tubes with gold rings at intervals run down his back, connecting to his belt. He yells out, “Where is the wielder of the Infinitrix?” A shower of crystals rip apart a nearby tree, “I’m right here.” The alien turns around to see Ampethyst standing several metres away. “So you’ve figured out how to use it.” Even so, using the form of an Amethysapien… You’re obviously not very intelligent.” Ampethyst frowns. Large crystals burst through the ground beneath him and raise him up. “Don’t EVER say that again!” He stomps on the crystal platform, and a sonic squeal fills the air. The alien stands still, not taking any notice of the sonic squeal. “Your sonic powers are no use, my species have evolved in the presence of Sonorosians. We evolved to become immune to their sonic powers.” “Look, I’m getting quite annoyed with you. Now, you have two choices. Leave and not risk breaking that armour of yours, or stay and get smashed by me. So, what’s your choice?” The alien laughs, “The third choice, stay and win!” The tubes running down his back fill with golden energy. Next, the tubes running down his arms fill with golden energy. As the energy reaches the gauntlets, they’re surrounded in a golden aura. “How do you do that?” “It doesn’t matter, because soon you’ll be a pile of ash on the ground!” He leaps into the air and punches Ampethyst, cracking him all over. “Xeros, supreme ruler of Trionax, has defeated the wielder of the Infinitrix!” Ampethyst falls apart. Xeros looks around. A large crowd of people have gathered around the park to watch the battle, “Let this be a warning to you all, your heroes are pathetic!” Xeros grabs the chunk of crystal with the Infinitrix on it. “Now the power of the Terafirsapien is mine! The Seal of Trinity will be opened!” A green light flows into Xeros’ palm, like water in mid air. As the crowd gasp, a teenager with brown hair and a white shirt pushes his way to the front. “Excuse me, coming through! I need to get to the front.” As he reaches the front of the crowd, he looks at Xeros, who drops the Infinitrix. He sighs and says, “Here goes nothing!” He runs over, as fast as he can, towards Xeros. Xeros notices him and chuckles, “A human tries to defeat me without any powers?” The teenager leaps into the air, narrowly missing Xeros’ swiping fist. He grabs hold of Xeros’ left shoulder plate with one hand and places the other on one of the tubes. Glowing circuit markings run up his arm. “Thanks for the data!” He lets go and lands on the ground. He thrusts his arms out to the side and closes his eyes. Xeros attempts to squash him, but is stopped by a pillar of crystal that shoots out of the ground. “What? How can this be?” He turns to see Ampethyst reforming. Ampethyst says, “If you had a psychic link to the Infinitrix like I do, you’d know that Amethysapiens are capable of reforming, as long as the brain crystal is intact.” Xeros yells, “No!” Dylan smiles, crystals shooting out of the ground forming a cage around the three, “Yes.” He leaps into the air, his arms becoming crystal blades. He thrusts his arms forward, tearing through Xeros’ abdomen. He lands on the ground and looks back. He gasps, “You’re a robot!” Xeros turns around, “No you imbecile, I have been enhanced with cybernetics to become stronger. I don’t require sustenance anymore, so my abdomen has become entirely mechanical.” Dylan’s jaw drops, “That… Is…” He smiles, “Something you shouldn’t have told me!” He lunges at Xeros. He climbs inside the hole and crystal spikes protrude from his body, tearing apart the rest of Xeros’ abdomen. “NO!” Xeros’ top half falls to the ground. Ampethyst is devoured by a flash of green light. Dylan steps forward, “Not so tough now, are you?” Xeros speaks, “You have no idea how wrong you are!” Xeros’ legs fall to the ground. As Dylan watches, cables reconnects and the two halves merge once more. Xeros stands. “You will pay for you insolence!” Xeros swipes at Dylan, but his hand is caught mid air. Xeros looks, the teenager who had attacked him is holding Xeros’ fist. He wears a black metal collar, belt and gauntlets. The collar and gauntlets are connected by two clear tubes that spiral down each arm. The collar and belt are connected by three clear tubes. The tubes fill with golden energy, “You’re not the only one who can build Galvan Energizer Shell!” He lets go of Xeros’ fist and punches him in the chest. Xeros is flown into a nearby building. Dylan stands up and slams down on the Infinitrix, “Upgrade!” The two look at each other. The teenager says, “Do it.” Upgrade nods and fuses with the Galvan Energizer Shell. The teenager says, “This just got interesting!” Characters *Dylan Jones *Azmuth (Briefly; hologram) *Alpha Star Villains *Xeros Infinitrix Aliens *Ampethyst *Upgrade Category:Episodes Category:Dylan 11 Series